I'll Be Home For Christmas
by Diva Actress
Summary: Mark left saying he'd be home for Christmas. Now he's back with a totally different life. Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Mark left saying he'd be home for Christmas. Now he's back with a totally different life.

-------------------------------------------------------------

_Mark walked into the airport. He just had to leave New York. He couldn't handle Mimi's withdrawals. Wasn't it enough that he and Collins had been the only two to really help Roger's through his? It wasn't that Mark didn't want to help, it's just, he couldn't handle this, not now. "Flight 167 to Dallas now boarding." Rang out over the intercom. Mark stood and walked through the detection system, handed the flight attendant his ticket and boarded the plane. He sat down in his seat and prepared himself for the flight._

"What are you thinking about, Baby?" asked Paige, from on the couch next to him, laying her head in his lap. "You thinking about your old friends back in New York?"

"Yeah, kinda."

"Why don't we go visit them," she suggested. "It's almost Christmas; it would be a great gift, for both you and your friends. It's only been two years Mark."

"Honey, I can't make you do this."

"You aren't, I want to. I'll talk to our travel agent tomorrow morning. We'll spend as long as you want in New York with your friends. I want to meet them. I've known you for almost two years, I've heard numerous stories of them, and since we're engaged, I think it's time we all meet."

"I love you," Mark said, kissing Paige passionately on the lips. "What about your work though?"

"It's not like it can't come with me. It's not too hard to pack paper and pens. Now, shut up and kiss me." Paige pulled Mark into a kiss, which he only deepened.

-------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning, Mark and Paige went to see their travel agent about getting plane tickets to New York.

"Morning Paige, Mark, to what do I owe this great pleasure?"

"We need two tickets to New York."

"Okay, what airline do you want to use?"

"American Airlines. We want to get there a week or so before Christmas."

"Okay, where in New York do you want to stay?"

"Mark?"

"Lower East Side."

"Hotel?"

"Doesn't matter," Paige answered.

"Alright, I have your room booked at a Hilton hotel, and your plane tickets will be available to pick up tomorrow. Your flight is on next Tuesday. I'll see you both tomorrow."

"Thank-you Samantha." The couple walked backed to their car, and went home.

"Thank-you."

"For what?" Paige asked.

"For hauling my butt back to New York, I've already waited too long to go back."

"You're friends deserve more than a card a couple times a year. Do they even know you're engaged?"

"I told them in my last letter. I haven't heard from them at all though."

"You should at least them know we're coming."

"I'll write them a letter later today."

"You do that." She kissed him on the cheek and went to find their winter clothes.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Mark found himself once again in the California airport; however, this time he was departing, and was with his fiancée.

"Flight 184 to New York, now departing." Mark and Paige boarded the plane and found their seats.

"Are you nervous?"

"A little, if only they had replied to one of my letters, I don't think it would be so bad."

"Mark, it's going to be alright. I'm here for you, no matter what." She pecked him on the cheek, and the plane took off.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"December 17th, 1993, 6pm Eastern Standard Time." Mark breathed in the New York City air.

"How could I forget about your need to film everything," Paige asked sarcastically.

"Well, this is my first time in New York since I left. And besides, you're always carrying around your notebook and pens with you." Paige smiled innocently.

"We should check into the hotel, then you can call your friends, maybe we can do lunch or something tomorrow." Mark nodded in agreement.

"You're probably right." They found the Hilton hotel Samantha had set them up with a room at, checked in and Mark found his phone directory.

-------------------------------------------------------------

So that's the first chappy. This story is continuing to run in circles in my head, so I should be able to update this soon! Let me know what you think so far, reviews are like seeing RENT on stage for the first time ever!


	2. Chapter 2

So, I got three reviews telling me to update soon, so I did my best. Hope you enjoy!

------------------------------

"I don't know, who should I call first?"

"Mark, Baby, just pick a name and call their number."

"I don't know, maybe I should call Benny first, make sure they all still have the same number."

"Alright, but after you call him, we should probably go eat some real food." Mark dialed the number. One ring, two rings.

"Hello, this is the Coffin house, Alison Grey-Coffin speaking."

"Hi, uh, is Benny there?"

"May I ask who's speaking?"  
"I'm an old friend of Benny's."

"One minute, I'll get him for you."

"Hello?"

"Benny, hi, um, it's Mark."

"Mark? I thought you had left New York?"

"Only for a little while. Anyway, do Roger and Mimi still have the same phone number? Or better yet, is Maureen's number the same?"

"Yeah, they all have the same number as when you left. So, how long are you back for?"

"As long as I'm welcome. Thanks, bye."

"I take it that their numbers haven't been changed?" Paige inquired.

"Nope. You ready to eat?"

"You are hungry, right?"

"Yeah, a little."

"Sure, so...where to?"

Mark thought a moment, _Not the Life, that has too high a potential for running into someone..._ "How about a little Italian place I know of?"

"I'll be happy with anything but airline food."

"Great; however, I'm going to change into something warmer. It's easier to walk than anything else in this city."

"I'll change too then."

------------------------------

After finishing their meal, they made their way back to the Hilton Hotel. About a block away, Paige bumped into another woman on the crowded sidewalk, sending her to the ground.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry," Paige apologized quickly.

"Don't worry about it," the woman said standing up. "It just hasn't been my; Mark? Mark Cohen is that you?"

"Maureen?"

"It is you, oh my God, MARK!" Maureen said with a squeal. "What are you doing back here, Roger thought you had left for good when you didn't come back for Christmas two years ago! It's so good to see you again!" Maureen latched her arms around Mark's neck.

Paige smiled, waiting for Mark's reunion with Maureen to come to a pause. It was evident that Roger and Mimi hadn't shared the last letter with Maureen.

"Maureen, I'd like you to meet my fiancé," Mark said when Maureen had released his neck. "Maureen this is Paige, Paige, this is Maureen."

"Hi," Paige said extending her hand.

"You look familiar; have we met before?"

"Not to my knowledge. Perhaps you've read one of my books,"

"Oh my God, are you Paige Williams?" Paige nodded. "I love your books! When is the next one coming out?"

"When ever I finish writing it. I've been pretty busy planning our wedding." Paige leaned her head on Mark's shoulder.

"Aww, Mark, it's just like you to marry a writer." Mark blushed to a tomato red.

"Then Roger and Mimi showed you my letters?"

"Yeah; when Roger found out though, all hell broke lose, again."

"Damn it, I should have known."

"How long are you both here for?"

"As long as we're welcome; we don't have anything planned back in San Francisco, do we?"

"No Baby, you've avoided helping me pick a wedding date, so no Mark, we don't have anything planned.

"Oh fuck, speaking of plans, I'm supposed to be meeting Joanne for dinner. Bye!""Well, that was interesting," Paige said, looping her arm in Mark's.

"That's Maureen."

"I should base a character on her. Do you think she would mind if I did that?"

"Please, Maureen would probably boast about it."

When they got up to their room, Paige slipped into a comfier sweater and a pair of pajama pants and curled up on the bedside opposite of Mark. "What are you being troubled by now?"

"How is it you always know when something's bugging me? I mean you've been able to know every since we met."

"I'm an observer. Now, why don't you tell me what's up?"

"I'm just concerned about how Roger's gonna react. I mean, we've been friends ever since grade school." Mark smiled at the memory. Roger had punched the bully that had been threatening Mark right in the gut; true, all three were sent to the principle, but for the first time in Mark's memory, someone had stood up for him. Until now. Mark's smile quickly faded back into a frown. "Maybe I should call and talk to Mimi first."

"Okay, well why don't you call now?"

Mark picked up the phone and dialed the loft's number. One ring, two rings, three rings, "_SPEAK!"_ Mark chuckled inwardly. "Hi, uh, it's Mark. Look, I know Roger must hate my guts, but I'm back in New York, and uh, well I'd like to have lunch with you tomorrow. I'll call back later, bye." Mark hung up the phone.

------------------------------

_The Loft_

"Who the fuck does he think he is?" Roger stormed. "He fuckin' leaves for God knows where, sends us only a couple fuckin' letters, and comes back expecting everything to be spec-fuckin-tacular!"

"Roger, baby, please calm down!" Mimi pleaded. "Give him a chance. At least he did write, which is more than I can say from when you left."

"Completely different scenario."

"REALLY?! Well, you're just going to have to get over yourself! I want to see him and meet his fiancé."

Roger was bewildered at what Mimi was saying to him. Rare was the occasion that Mimi yelled; the way she usually showed disappointment was with silence. Roger heaved a great sigh and went up to the roof to think. Mimi stayed inside and waited for Mark's call.

------------------------------

"What time should I call them back?"

"Eight, it gives them an hour and a half."

"What are you writing now?"

"A muse hit me with an idea. Mark, can we watch one of your films, from when you lived at the loft?"

"Which one, I only brought TODAY 4 U, and NO DAY BUT TODAY."

"TODAY 4 U, please." Mark put the VHS in the VCR, and sat next to Paige on the bed. She leaned her head against his chest, and he stroked her long, wavy, strawberry blonde hair. Together they watched bits of Mark's past from that fateful year.

At eight, Mark picked up the phone and dialed the loft. One ring. Two rings.

"Hello?"

"Hi, uh, this is Mark. Did you get my message?"

"Yeah, where and what time do you want to eat lunch?"

"How about the Life Café at noon?"

"Sounds good, I'll pass the word onto Maureen and Joanne, and Collins. See you tomorrow!"

"Tomorrow at noon, at the Life Café?"

"That's right. What do you want to do with the rest of the night?" Paige's eyes twinkled mischievously in response.

------------------------------

So there you have it, chapter two! Winter Break started today, so I should be able to update somewhat frequently, but I make no promises! Please let me know what you think! Diva


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay, but fanfic wasn't sending me anything, so I wanted to wait. I hope this makes up for it! _**FYI: Unless it says differently, the chapter takes place wherever Mark and Paige happen to** **be!**_

**Line!**

_The Loft_

"Roger, get your ass outta bed! We're going to the Life and you need to get dressed. NOW!" Mimi pulled back the blankets, exposing Roger's bare chest to the cold room.

"Holy fuck!" Roger said bolting up to a sitting position. "Mimi!"

"I've been telling you to get out of bed for twenty minutes. You're lucky I didn't pour cold water on you."

"Alright;" Roger said putting up his hands in surrender. "You look nice today." Mimi was wearing a pair of black stretch pants with a light blue turtle neck.

"Thank-you; now, go shower and get dressed, you have twenty minutes left. If you hurry you might get some warm water before Benny turns it off."

**Line!**

"You know, my friends don't really dress up," Mark said as he watched Paige pull on a nicer than normal green sweater over black dress pants.

"I still want to look somewhat presentable for them."

"You've seen our drunken performance; we were dancing on the table tops!"

"You were adorable," she pecked him on the cheek, "but I am surprised that you let someone else run your camera."

"Yeah, well, I was drunk."

"Aw." She kissed him again, this time on the lips. "We should get going; we don't want to be late."

They made their way to the Life, Mark leading Paige, hand in hand, their fingers entwined. When they got to the Life, Mimi was waiting for them outside.

"Mark?!"

"Hi Mimi, you look good." Mimi hugged her friend in welcome. "You and Roger married yet?"

"No; he hasn't even proposed. This must be your fiancé?" Mimi asked, changing the subject.

"Yes; Paige, this is Mimi, Mimi, this is Paige."

"Nice to meet you," Paige said. Mimi pulled Paige into a hug similar to the one she had given Mark.

"Welcome to the family. So, we should probably get inside before Roger decides to get drunk."

"That might be a good idea. Maureen and Joanne here?"

"No, not yet. Collins will be a little late; he had a class until noon, so he's battling the lunch rush at the subway to get here." Mark and Paige followed Mimi into the Life.

"Well, well, well, the prodigal friend returns."

"Roger..." Mimi warned.

"Hey, I came. I'm here aren't I?"

Mimi gave an aggravated sigh. "Roger will you not act like an ass! For God's sake, he's your best friend!"

"Was! He _was_ my best friend. As far as I'm concerned, he moved away when we needed him most. In that case, he's just like Benny!" Roger spat out. He stood, and though in reality he was only a couple inches taller than Mark, he seemed to tower over him. Paige looked to Mimi for assistance, but Mimi only returned a fearful look.

"Whoa, Roger man, why don't you sit down." Thankfully, Collins had arrived, Maureen and Joanne in tow.

"After what he did, you're still going to protect him?!"

"What I did! Roger, I couldn't go through another withdrawal. I _had_ to leave! I had planned on coming back for that Christmas, but things happened, circumstances changed."

"Yeah, you met her," Roger said, pointing an accusing finger at Paige.

"She's the reason I came back! She had to convince me to come back here! Don't blame her!"

"Roger, sit yo ass down," Collins ordered stepping between the two. Seething, and only after a second thought, Roger obeyed.

"Wow," Maureen sighed. "I realized that there would be a dispute when Mark came back, but shit, not this big of one."

"Hi Mark," Joanne said.

"Hey Joanne, you let your hair grow out. It looks nice."

"Thank-you; I'm assuming this is Paige?"

"Yeah, I'm Paige."

"Pookie, she writes those romance and drama novels that I love so much."

"Yes, I know, you told me last night." Paige blushed, giving Mark a small run for his money.

The waiter appeared at the table, looking wary. "What can I get for you?" he asked, not sure if he should take their orders or run in the opposite direction.

"Cheeseburger," Roger grumbled.

"Spaghetti with meatless balls," Collins replied, sitting down next to Roger.

"Salad," Maureen stated.

"Same," Joanne said. They sat down across the table from Collins. The waiter looked to Mimi, who had sat in the chair next to Roger.

"Cheeseburger," Mimi responded.

Mark and Paige settled into the chairs left, one at the end of the table and the other beside Maureen.

"And for you two?" the waiter asked.

"Um, a salad I guess," Paige responded.

"I'll have a spaghetti, regular," Mark said.

"So that's two cheeseburgers, one pasta with meatless balls, one regular pasta, and three salads?"

The group nodded, and the waiter scurried back to the kitchen before anything drastic could happen.

"So, uh, Maureen, are you working on any protests?" Paige asked uncomfortably.

"Yeah, actually, I'm working on one for New Years Eve. You two should come! Oh, and don't worry Mark, there won't be any cow metaphors." Maureen scowled slightly at Joanne. Paige laughed a little at the last comment. "Did Mark show you the footage?" Maureen asked, some what surprised that Paige knew what she was talking about.

Paige nodded. "Yes, I thought you did a good job. I think I'd enjoy seeing one of your protests live. What's this one about?"

"Please don't get her started," Joanne begged.

"Why not Pookie? It affects you as much as it does me. Alternative marriages should be recognized everywhere, by everyone." Maureen folded her arms across her chest, a determined look set on her face.

"Yeah, but," Collins started, "ah, never mind." Collins knew that there was no point in arguing with Maureen.

"So...Joanne, Mark tells me you're a lawyer," Paige said in an awkward attempt to further communication.

"Yeah," Joanne replied, unsure of what to say next.

"So Paige, you're an authoress; what all do you write?" Collins asked casually.

"Romance and Drama mainly, but I've written other things, a couple fantasy, and a couple children's books."

"Are you working on anything at the moment?" Mimi inquired.

"A muse might have recently struck me. So, Mimi, what is it that you do?"

"I waitress at a small restaurant. This drop-out dropped back in after getting clean."

"Oh my God, Mimi, that's great! Why didn't you write to me with the news?" Mark asked.

"Don't you mean _us_? Write to _us_?" Roger hissed.

"No Roger, he means what he said! I don't read his mail unless he wants me too! I've known you for about twenty minutes, and already, I'm sick of your judging me, without even knowing what I'm really like! I'm not a show dog!" Paige stormed. She rose out of her seat. "I'll be at the hotel, Mark. It was really nice meeting you all, I seem to have lost my appetite," Paige said considerably calmer. She laid a couple twenty dollar bills on the table and left the café. Roger blinked multiple times, apparently trying to figure out what had just happened. Collins chuckled.

"Boy, you should have seen that comin," he said.

"Is she paying for our meals?" Roger asked in wonderment.

"It would appear so; don't you feel like an ass?" Mimi said icily. "Mark, what hotel are you staying at?" she asked, also rising from her chair.

"Uh, the Hilton," Mark replied.

"What room?" Mimi questioned impatiently while pulling her jacket on.

"Two-hundred, forty, the third floor. Tell her I'm getting your meals to go, please?" Mimi smiled and nodded.

"I will, thanks." Mimi rushed out of the Life.

**Line!**

Paige had changed out of the brown dress pants and tan sweater into a pair of jeans and a sweatshirt. She had just sat down when a knock resounded off the door. Sighing, she stood to see who it was.

"Hi Mimi," Paige said, pleasantly surprised to see it was Mimi.

"Hi, uh, can I come in?"

"Yeah, of course. But I have to ask, why didn't you stay at the Life with everyone else?"

"I didn't think you should be alone, and Mark should probably catch up with everyone else. Oh, and Mark said he was going to bring us our meals."

"I was somewhat serious about losing my apettite."

"Roger isn't that bad, he's just upset because Mark left when I was starting to go through withdrawals. Mark was Roger's best friend. Eventually, Roger will be happy that Mark finally started dating again."

**Line!**

So there you go! Fanfic was down, otherwise I would have updated sooner. Finals start next Friday, so I probably won't update until finals are over...in the meantime, let me know what you think so far! Love it? Hate it? LET ME KNOW!


	4. Chapter 4

Wow, oh my gosh, I didn't know that I hadn't updated this chapter yet! Yee gosh! Sorry. So here's the chapter, and again, I was already typing up chapter five when I realized I hadn't even typed up chapter four. SORRY!

**Line**

Mark returned about 40 minutes later, with Maureen, Joanne, and Collins. Roger had opted not to come to the hotel. Mimi and Paige were in a discussion about one of Paige's books when Mark opened the door and entered the room. He deposited two Styrofoam boxes of food on the table and kissed Paige's cheek, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Aww, you two are _so_ adorable together," Maureen sighed. Mimi and Joanne nodded in agreement; the blue hue of Paige's eyes almost matched Mark's perfectly, besides the fact that when they were together it seemed as if a glow shone off both of them. Paige tilted her head back and kissed the underside of Mark's chin.

"It's only because we're so in love," Paige said smiling.

"Pookie, why can't we be like that?"

"We are Honey Bear; it's just that we're two women in love, not a male and a female, so we have to protect our relationship." Maureen nodded.

"Hence the reason for my protest,"

"So, Paige, Mark, what's California like?" Collins' asked, blatantly changing the topic.

"Really warm compared to New York. I'm happy to be home though," Mark said.

"Then why don't we find an apartment and we can move here," Paige suggested. Mark looked at her as if she was both crazy and brilliant.

"Are you serious?" He questioned, starring he straight in the eyes.

"Yes!" Her answer was simple, but it was all Mimi needed to hear before she squealed with delight.

"You guys could move into my old place!" Mimi said excitedly. "Benny hasn't sold it yet, well one chic moved in, but she moved out after a couple months."

"Hold on Mimi, I'm not sure I want to live that close to Roger too quickly." Mark seemed to like the idea of living below the loft, but maybe it would be too much for Roger.

"Well, I'll tell Benny to keep it open for you, just in case. Unfortunately, I should be heading home, Roger might destroy our home."

After another hour of chatting, and Collins running off to tutor "Some snot assed rich kid", Maureen and Joanne also left as well.

"Are you sure about moving here?" Mark asked when everyone had left, running his fingers through her blonde hair idly.

"Of course! Honey, I like it her, you obviously love it here. Mark, being back in New York, your eyes have a sparkle to them, one that was glossed over." Mark pulled Paige into a fiery kiss, and Paige lowered herself and Mark so that she lay on top of him on the bed. She pulled off her sweat shirt, and Mark caressed her stomach and breasts. She assisted him in the removal of his shirt. She unclasped her bra and Mark pulled it off of her and squeezed her breasts together playfully. Soon both were completely in the nude.

**Line**

"I wondered when you'd come home," Roger said when Mimi opened the loft's door.

"You could have come, if for no other reason than to apologize to Paige. She had every right to yell at you, you know that right?"

"I suppose she did...but still, Mark could have visited instead of avoiding us!"

"Roger! Will you listen to your self?! God, he was like a brother to you!"

"A brother wouldn't run away when the other brother needed him."

"You ran away from me, when I needed you. I _really_ needed you, more than you can even imagine." Mimi's voice was hushed.

"Mimi? What is it?"

"You left, you fucking left and I got an abortion." Tears were leaking through Mimi's eyes.

Wh...what?"

"When Angel died, I was about two weeks pregnant, with _your _child!"

"Are you sure?" Mimi nodded.

"I hadn't had sex with anyone _but you_. Benny, Benny wanted to have sex with me, but I told him no and...God Roger, he wanted me for him, and so he played it up that we had in fact had sex to get you pissed, and you believed it." Mimi broke down I sobs. Roger was at a complete loss, he didn't know what to do. He sat down on the couch, and pulled Mimi towards him.

"Shh, Mimi, why didn't you tell me?"

"Like you would have believed me! You would have left anyways, thinking it was Benny's." She was right about that. Not knowing what else he could say, he gently rocked her back and forth.

"I'm sorry," he finally said.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry to have kept you all waiting so long. Writers block wouldn't let up. To make up for the wait, this one should be a little longer. I own only Paige, and any of Paige's friends mentioned.

**Line**

Mark and Paige's apartment hunting was not going at all well. More and more, Mark had considered just taking Mimi's offer. All the apartments they had looked at so far were worse off than the loft.

After spending the morning searching, Mark and Paige sat at a table in the Life Café; each held a copy of the _Village Voice_ in their hands opened to the housing section. Paige laid down the paper. "Mark, what about this apartment?" She pointed to a small ad, which advertised a two bedroom apartment, located about two blocks away from the loft.

"It's perfect!" Mark exclaimed. He pulled Paige into a kiss and it deepened quickly so that they both were rediscovering familiar territory.

"Oh for Christ's sake! Would you two _please_ get a room!"

"Hi Mimi," Paige said.

"I'm not interrupting anything, am I?"

"Nope, we were just celebrating," Mark said.

"Oh? What?"

"We found an apartment, hopefully. It's about two blocks away from you and Roger," Mark answered.

"That's great you guys! Better go get it before someone else does though."

"We should, you want to join us? Check the place out?" Paige asked.

"Why not?" Mimi followed them to what would hopefully be Mark and Paige's new home.

"Hi, we're interested in seeing the apartment and possibly renting it," Paige told the super when they reached the building.

"Ah, you're lucky, another couple was just about to close but they decided against it. Follow me up to the third floor."

After browsing around the apartment for fifteen minutes Mark and Paige asked Mimi for her opinion.

"I think you two would be really happy here. Hell, if we had the money, I would make Roger move here and you two could have the loft. This place is really nice."

"We'll take it," Mark informed the super.

**Line** A Day Later

Mark and Paige were packing up their stuff at the hotel and getting ready to take it to their new apartment.

"And then we're heading back out to California to pack up what we want to bring here, and get rid of what we don't. I called my friends and they're willing to help us pack; do you want to invite yours to come along maybe?"

"Wouldn't hurt to ask. We will be back before Christmas though won't we?"

"Yes, it won't take more than two days. Jennie is helping."

"Oh God, with her it will be done in one day. The girl does everything fast, not just talking." Paige chuckled. "You'll miss them, won't you?"

"Of course I will, I've known Jennie since the third grade; but I love you, and I love being with you, and you should be here with you friends. Besides, it's not like we can't visit them, or they can't visit us."

"I love you. Thank you again." Paige kissed him tenderly on the lips.

"What do you say to hailing a cab and getting this stuff outta here?" Mark nodded in agreement.

**Line**

"When are you asking your friends?"

"Well, they will probably be eating at the Life for dinner tonight; I figured we could drop by and ask them then."

"Okay." Paige wrapped her arms around Mark and kissed the top of his head. Mark tilted his head back and kissed Paige full on the lips. "Mark, we shouldn't be doing this right now, where would it continue? Besides we don't have any protection, I haven't been able to get any birth control and we've used our last condom."

Mark sighed, knowing Paige was right. Paige getting pregnant was the last thing they needed right now. "Alright, so we've got two hours. What do you suggest we do until then?"

"Well, it won't be as fun as sex, but we really should go furniture shopping. Our bed back in California is fifteen years old, so we should get a new one of those...and I really don't want to haul our couch out here...unless we have no other option."

"Okay, I guess we're going furniture shopping."

Hand in hand they walked the busy sidewalks looking for a furniture store.

**Line**

After finally finding a store and picking out the furniture, they gave the address of their apartment to the store, to have their furniture delivered in an hour.

"So, we've got an hour, what do you want to do?" Paige inquired.

"I, well, do you want to meet Angel?"

"I thought Angel was, well, dead."

"She is, but we can visit her grave. I've been meaning to do that since we got here."

"Alright, let's go."

**Line**

Mark and Paige walked through the cemetery hand in hand. When they got within vision of Angel's grave, they were surprised to find that someone was there. As they walked closer, they learned it was Roger.

"Angel, I just don't know what I should do. Mark left us two years ago and now he's back with some girl he loves. I know I should be happy for him, but, it's just I can't help but thinking that she's replaced me in his life."

"Is that what you really think Rog?" Mark asked. Startled, Roger looked up. "Roger, how could you think something like that? How could you think that _anyone_ could replace you? No one can ever replace you Roger. You should know that. Look, I know you're pissed at me, but, would you be my best man?"

"Sure."

**Line**

I got sick and tired of Roger and Mark fighting, so I had a sentimental moment between the two of them, and what better place than Angel's grave site??? Anyway, it might be a little while before I update again, so just be forewarned. Please leave me a review, it might inspire me to update sooner...Much love, Diva.


	6. Chapter 6

Well, after a small ego boost from all the kind reviews, here's chapter six. BEWARE, this one is shorter...sorry.

**Line**

"So, what happens now?" Mark questioned.

"Well, Roger do you have a tux?" Paige inquired.

Roger laughed. "Hell no, I don't have a tux; Mimi and I barely have enough money for food and rent."

"Well then, we'll need to get you fitted for a rental."

"Oh! Paige, you were going to meet Angel."

"Mark, it's a little awkward for people who didn't actually know her in life. I brought some of the guys from the band to meet her, and they weren't exactly comfortable."

"Besides, Angel seems to already have done her magic." Mark and Roger nodded.

"Oh, hey, are you two love birds going anywhere special for dinner tonight? Roger asked.

"Not really," Paige answered.

"Why don't you meet us at the Life tonight at seven o'clock?"

"We'll be there," Mark responded.

**Line**

"Seven o-five pm, Eastern Standard Time; outside the Life Café. Paige and I are about to enter and ask our friends if they would like to visit California. Zoom in on the lovely Paige,"

"Mark, Honey, we're going in now. Turn off the camera." Paige went and kissed Mark. They entered the Life together, Mark's arm circled around Paige's waist.

"Mark! Paige! Over here, join us!" Maureen called. Mark rolled his eyes, _same old Maureen_. He and Paige went and joined the rest of the bohemians.

"Roger, we aren't going to have a repeat of last time, are we?" Joanne asked in her motherly fashion.

"Actually Joanne, Angel helped mend our friendship," Roger said.

"So, that's where you went this afternoon," Mimi said.

"Yes, I went to visit Angel."

"I went to introduce Paige to her," Mark said, answering the questioning looks the others were giving him.

"What can I get for you-all?" asked the waiter.

"Obviously new," Maureen commented.

"Shall we give him a little welcoming party?" Mimi suggested.

"Oh yeah, Paige needs to be welcomed into our family too!" Maureen replied eagerly.

"Wine and Beer!" Mimi, Maureen, Joanne, Collins and Roger shouted all at once.

"Oh God," Mark stated. The waiter quickly retreated to the safety of the kitchen, while Paige laughed, a grin spread across her face.

"Okay, before we all get exceedingly drunk, Mark and I," Paige began.

"Would like to invite you to spend a couple days in California with us while we pack," Mark finished.

"Pookie, can we?"

"I'm sure I can get the time off," Joanne said.

"We'll be there, after-all, the restaurant I work at is closing," Mimi answered.

"You bet love birds," Collins replied.

A night of partying ensued, during which, a most beautiful table dance took place, all the bohemians taking part in it.

**Line**

I told you it was a shorter one. For those of you reading "All the Scars", I should be updating that later today. I'll update this story as soon as I can. In the meantime, please review: like it? love it? want to feed it to your pet chicken? Please let me know! -Diva


	7. Update

HELLO READERS!

As many of you know, I haven't updated in quite awhile. I'm sorry, but I kinda lost my mind and got into Ave. Q really big and RENT just wasn't in my thoughts, let alone fanfictions. You will be happy to know, I HOPE, that I am writing again, but I feel that I want to finish the stories before I post, so for now my stories that aren't already complete have been put on hold.

Still, feel free to send me ideas! Just PM me.


	8. Another UpdateSorry

Hello again readers. I must apologize once more for the break I've taken. Quite honestly, I've lost my notebooks, and in not knowing where they are, have forgotten about my fanfictions that should have been finished by now. Well, I have new notebooks for them, and will be finishing them. I start college on the 26th, and hope to have them written by then, so that I only have to type and post them. I'm also working on the sequel to "All The Scars" so be looking for that in the fall too. I'm making my in progress fics top priority, but I have to write for whatever story my muse tells me to. I apologize again, and hope to have chapters up on my stories soon.

~Diva Actress


End file.
